


Into Oblivion and Back

by acidicpiss



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cecil loves carlos and carlos loves him back, i tried really hard guys, its 12:30 on a school night its not my best, probably too many words, two husbands being in love, welcome to nightvale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicpiss/pseuds/acidicpiss
Summary: "You're a dork, you know that?"





	Into Oblivion and Back

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write these two for a while and i finally got to it, hope you enjoy <3

Soft footfalls approaching his and Cecil's apartment door tore Carlos from his task, which currently was stirring a pot filled halfway with red spaghetti sauce. Cecil had texted him barely fifteen minutes ago, and Carlos anticipated his arrival with a warm heart and even warmer spaghetti.  
Familiar keys jingled at the door, taking a bit longer than what a person should normally spend unlocking a door, but then again, nobody here was very normal at all.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Cecil's energy filled the room as soon as he stepped in, weary and tired from a long day's work yet still bubbling over with happiness, like a tired puppy. Carlos grinned at the analogy.  
"How was your day, honey?" Carlos greeted the taller man, turning to watch him clumsily set his things down and take his coat off. A light snow had begun to settle over Nightvale, along with a strange humming sound one could only hear if they were within exactly three and a half feet from a shower that was also a bathtub. Where this information was gathered from was unknown to Carlos.  
Cecil joined his husband in their tiny kitchen, leaning his lanky body against the countertop without much thought.  
"Oh, you know, the usual. A void opened in the middle of town and swallowed a mailbox; Hiram McDaniels is still running for mayor, so that's exciting." Cecil listed nonchalantly, something Carlos always admired. How Cecil could say these things without thinking how strange and unusual they were was beyond Carlos, but he knew it was just usual and normal for the radio show host.  
"Dinner's almost ready, go wash up and get changed, alright?" Carlos pressed a chaste kiss to the taller man's cheek, which in turn made Cecil flush a soft lavender and scurry away to do as he was told.  
Carlos was setting the two person table they kept in between the living room and kitchen when Cecil emerged, clad in a fuzzy pink sweater and for once, normal gray sweatpants.  
"Look at you, the most handsome man I've ever seen." Cecil fawned over his husband, his heart turning to jelly. If Cecil told Carlos he felt that way, though, Carlos would tell him that was physically impossible and he should probably see a doctor.  
"Do you want a lot or a little?" Carlos replied smugly, picking up the pot full of pasta and stirring it slowly.  
"I want you, Carlos." Cecil said, his deep, relaxing voice sending a shiver down Carlos's spine.  
"You're a dork, you know that?" Laughter bubbled from Carlos's mouth, a pleasant sound Cecil could never get enough of.  
"Says the scientist." Cecil retorted, the attempted sharpness in his voice ruined by his own eventual laughter. Cecil had to admit, Carlos's laugh was contagious.  
"I love you Cecil." The scientist said, eyeing said radio show host as he nearly floated to the shorter man.  
"You already know well that I love you too, Mr. The Scientist." Cecil replied, pulling Carlos into his long arms.  
Carlos could feel Cecil's heartbeat, and at that moment he knew he was absolutely head over heels for his husband, if that was even possible.  
They waltzed to the comfortable silence filling the warm apartment, soft laughter filling the cracks and holes in the walls around them.  
All seemed perfect at that moment, and all faded into oblivion happily.

**Author's Note:**

> im really tired so if theres spelling and grammar mistakes ill find them eventually lol  
> i hope you enoyed these two being disgustingly cute <33


End file.
